Flying optic laser cutting systems are known. However, the prior art systems tend to have a number of shortcomings that limit their speed and efficiency. Some of these shortcomings result from, for example, the design of the frame that supports the cutting head of the laser cutting system, the design of the cutting mechanism itself, the way in which the cutting process is effectuated, the limited way in which a machine may be installed and, once installed, the limited accessing of the machine by the operator.
The laser cutting system of the instant invention aims to improve on every aspect of the aforenoted shortcomings of current laser cutting systems by, specifically, providing a new frame for the system, an improved laser cutting mechanism, and a more efficient process of effecting cutting. In addition, the laser cutting system of the instant invention is provisioned with a worktable system that enhances the cutting of a worksheet placed thereon, as well as for evacuating any dust and/or exhaust gases resulting from the fabricating of the worksheet efficiently away from the laser cutting system.